Krok w przeszłość
by Kirima
Summary: Vongola Primo szuka pomocy u Tsuny gdy ktoś próbuje użyć wehikułu czasu by zabić Giotto z przeszłości. Tsuna musi przenieść się w jego czasy żeby powstrzymać zamachowców, lub zniknie z tego świata na zawsze.


**Tytuł: **Krok w przeszłość

**Tytuł oryginalny: **A Step into the Past

**Link: .net/s/6297775/1/A_Step_into_the_Past**

**Autor oryginału: **Kingyo

**Tłumaczenie: **Kirima

* * *

><p><strong>Krok w przeszłość<strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Rozdział 1<strong>_

Wiedział, że był we śnie. W skomplikowanym, szczegółowym i wyjątkowo realistycznym śnie. Niemniej jednak, to wciąż był sen.

Kiedy oglądał wcześniej przerażającą scenę rozgrywającą się tuż przed nim, szczerze wątpił czy wytrzyma do końca jej trwania.

Nie. Mówiąc prosto, było to zbyt groteskowe dla jego gustów i zdolności pojmowania.

Rzucił się do przodu z przeraźliwym wrzaskiem, usiłując złapać upadającą postać nim uderzy w ziemie. Ale próba ta okazała się daremna, ponieważ ręce które wyciągał po prostu przeszły przez jego przodka jakby ten był duchem. Wstrzymał oddech widząc jak mężczyzna upada wprost w bujną trawę o żywym kolorze zieleni.

_Mógł tylko się gapić, nie będąc w stanie uczynić choćby kroku; mógł tylko spetryfikowany patrzeć, jak krew wytryska z ust tamtego, tworząc szkarłatną kałużę krwi na trawie._

_To nie tak miało być! Dlaczego to się dzieje?_

_Łzy bezsilności zalały jego twarz, przytłaczając zmysły. Nieszczęśliwy, zatoczył się do tyłu czując, jak miękną mu kolana. Oszołomiony, prawie przeoczył przejmujący, stłumiony wrzask który nadszedł niemal natychmiast, a wraz z nim pośpieszne kroki w oddali._

_- Proszę.. Przyjdź szybko… - jęknął płaczliwie, lecz zamarł, kiedy pół przytomny mężczyzna skierował wzrok wprost na niego, najwyraźniej słysząc jego głos._

Jak to było możliwe?

- GIOTTO! – mężczyzna z czerwonymi włosami i tatuażem biegnącym przez prawą stronę twarzy wypadł z pobliskich krzaków i wrzasnął w trwodze, kiedy jego spojrzenie napotkało widok zakrwawionego i okaleczonego ciała jego szefa. Desperacko rzucił się przed siebie, by pokonać dzielący go dystans od przyjaciela. – GIOTTO! OCH, KURWA! GIOTTO! TRZYMAJ SIĘ! NIE WAŻ SIĘ UMIERAĆ NA MOICH OCZACH!

Gdy krzyczał te słowa, Tsuna zorientował się, że scena przed nim traci ostrość. Ale złote tęczówki Vongoli Primo wciąż były wbite tylko w niego. Ze słabnącą iskrą życia, Giotto wyciągnął ręce w jego stronę.

- Tak mi przykro Tsuna…

Potem scena zamieniła się w wirujący kłąb mgły.

* * *

><p>- HHHIIIIIEEEEEEEEEE! – przerażony pisk przetoczył się przez dom państwa Sawada, kiedy przyszły Vongola Decimo, Sawada Tsunayoshi usiadł gwałtownie na swoim łóżku dysząc ciężko, z zimnym potem spływającym po czole. Desperacko zaczerpnął haust zimnego, czystego powietrza, chcąc załagodzić wstrząs po przeżytym koszmarze. Potem rozejrzał się nerwowo po pokoju.<p>

Ściskając przód swojej pidżamy nieznacznie zadrżał, nim zamknął oczy. Dlaczego miał taki sen? Był zbyt realny! Kiedy przypomniał sobie jak jego przodek patrzył na niego oczami przepełnionymi smutkiem i bólem, i jak odezwał się do niego po imieniu, dostawał gęsiej skórki na całym ciele. Czy ten sen coś oznaczał? I jak to w ogóle było możliwe, że ten mężczyzna znał jego imię? Przeoczył coś ważnego? Był jakiś brakujący kawałek układanki, którego nie zauważył?

Potrząsnął głową, wzdychając. Po prostu był głupi.

- Mam zbyt bujną wyobraźnię – wymamrotał, przeczesując palcami swoje rozczochrane, brązowe włosy. To był zwykły, normalny sen. Nie był prekognitywnym* medium. Dlaczego to miałoby oznaczać cokolwiek ważnego?

Jak ktoś, kto umarł setki lat temu niespodziewanie zna jego imię? - wytknął sobie sceptycznie. To jest tak mało prawdopodobne jak… Reborn będący dla niego miły, uprzejmy Gokudera, Bianchi gotująca zjadliwe jedzenie, „nie-extremalny" Ryohei… i lista ciągnęła się dalej.

Ale kto mógłby go winić? Jego egzystencja była oparta na życiowych niespójnościach i formalnie niemożliwych rzeczach, dowodził inny wewnętrzny głos. Magia, gadające niemowlęta z bronią, płomień na jego czole… Tak! Płomień na jego czole! Powiedz to komukolwiek i przyjrzyj się dobrze jego albo jej reakcji!

Pocierając skronie w końcu zebrał myśli. Zwyczajnie poświęca temu zbyt dużo uwagi, zdecydował. Jak jego życie mogłoby być jeszcze bardziej skomplikowane?

Ale widocznie na tej myśli ciążyło jakieś przekleństwo.

Bowiem w tym właśnie momencie przeznaczenie postanowiło mu udowodnić, jak bardzo się myli i ostatecznie zlikwidować jego wiarę w tej kwestii. Ciężki pierścień wiszący na szyi zdawał się wypełniać pomieszczenie niesamowitą poświatą, rzucając długi cień w słabo oświetlonym pokoju.

- Co się dzieje? – Tsuna zdezorientowany zmarszczył brwi, przyciągając koc bliżej swojej drobnej sylwetki. Jarzący się pierścień był teraz zawieszony w powietrzu, powstrzymywany przed uniesieniem się wyżej tylko przez łańcuch. Tsuna niepewnie wyciągnął rękę, by go złapać.

Gdy tylko to zrobił płomienie ostatniej woli buchnęły z siłą, która na moment oślepiła właściciela. Zaraz potem zgasły rozpływając się w nicość, zaś pierścień niewinnie leżał na środku jego dłoni zupełnie tak, jakby nic się nie stało. Mrugając, chłopiec rozejrzał się po pokoju i podskoczył przestraszony tym, co zobaczył.

Na odległość wyciągniętej ręki od przerażonego chłopca zaczął formować się cień. A kiedy owy cień przybrał kształt mężczyzny, Tsuna rozszerzył oczy rozpoznając półprzezroczystą postać która powoli zmaterializowała się przed nim.

- Vongola Primo? – pisnął brunet gapiąc się na swojego przodka z rozdziawioną buzią, podczas gdy mózg próbował przyswoić sobie tą informacje. Co do cholery robił tu Primo?

Wyżej wymieniony spokojnie obserwował swego potomka dłuższą chwilę zanim się odezwał.

- Widziałeś sen? – spytał łagodnie. Miał głęboki głos, pobrzmiewały w nim władcze nuty.

Ogłuszony chłopiec zamarł, gdy wszystkie myśli uleciały z jego głowy. To NIE MOGŁO się dziać naprawdę.

- Tsunayoshi? – Giotto spróbował ponownie.

Tsuna drgnął, i krótko skinął głową. Jego karmelowe oczy skupiły się na mężczyźnie, który ze stoickim spokojem uważnie go obserwował w oczekiwaniu na odpowiedź.

- Czy to się stało naprawdę…? – wyrwało się Tsunie nieco drżącym głosem. Zaraz jednak zasłonił usta w przerażeniu, uświadamiając sobie co zrobił.

Starszy mężczyzna przekrzywił głowę, zastanawiając się nad odpowiedzią. – Jak myślisz? – zapytał w końcu.

- Ja… nie wiem…?

- W takim razie istnieje możliwość, że to się stanie, choć nie powinno… - odpowiedział Giotto poważnie. Nie żartował.

Tsuna zmieszany wpatrywał się w przystojnego blondyna, nie rozumiejąc sensu tych słów. Jeśli on nie zna odpowiedzi, wtedy to się może wydarzyć?

Mężczyzna uśmiechnął się do skonsternowanego chłopca. – Nic na tym świecie nie da się przewidzieć. Wszystko zależy tylko i wyłącznie od naszych wyborów, nie uważasz?

- Może… - odpowiedział brunet niepewnie. – Co próbujesz mi przez to powiedzieć?

- Ujmując to w prostych słowach, potrzebuje twojej pomocy. Nieprzyjaciel cofnął się w przeszłość za pomocą wehikułu czasu chcąc mnie zamordować i zapobiec powstaniu Vongoli – rzekł Giotto powracając do neutralnego wyrazu twarzy.

- Zabójcy! Mówisz poważnie? – pisnął nastolatek zaniepokojony.

Giotto uniósł brew na tą reakcje. – Vongola ma niezliczoną ilość wrogów. Próby zamachu są normą w moim życiu – wyjaśnił spokojnie.

Biedny chłopiec mógł tylko zatrząść się ze strachu. To zdecydowanie była ta część świata, do której nigdy nie chciał być wciągnięty.

- Gdyby to była normalna sytuacja, nie szukałbym pomocy u ciebie, tylko usunąłbym ich osobiście.

Tsuna przybrał dość głupi wyraz twarzy. Dlaczego on mówił o zamachowcach tak, jakby byli stertą śmieci którą trzeba wyrzucić z domu?

- Jeśli jednak będzie tam zabójca z przyszłości, sytuacja ulegnie zmianie. Technologia z przeszłości blednie w porównaniu z tą z twoich czasów. Również potencjał bojowy nie może się równać z jej siłą i możliwościami, co przecież wiesz z własnego doświadczenia. Dlatego proszę cię, byś wybrał się w moje czasy by zapobiec masakrze na Vongoli… - Giotto zakończył swą prośbę z powagą.

Tsuna zapowietrzył się kiedy cała ta sytuacja spadła na niego niczym grom z jasnego nieba. – NIE! Czekaj chwilę! NIE MOGĘ TEGO ZROBIĆ! TO NIEMOŻLIWE, ŻEBYM MÓGŁ CI POMÓC! DLACZEGO JA? – wrzasnął na blondyna, próbując na wszelkie możliwe sprawić, by jego pra-pra-pra-dziadek zrozumiał, że Tsuna był… no… Beznadziejnym Tsuną… a Beznadziejny Tsuna nie potrafił być bohaterem w prawdziwym życiu.

- Ta sprawa wyszła od twojego pokolenia, co oznacza, że jest to także twój problem – zauważył mężczyzna niezrażony.

- Ja… Nie mogę! Jestem za słaby! Po prostu… nie mogę! – protestował rozpaczliwie chłopiec.

Vongola Primo westchnął i odwrócił się, przez co rozhisteryzowany brunet nie mógł widzieć nic więcej poza jego peleryną. Ale rozczarowanie zdawało się wypływać z całej jego sylwetki, atakując sumienie Tsuny. Przecież nie mógł tego zrobić! Poważnie? NIE MÓGŁ!

- Nie będę cię do niczego zmuszał. Pamiętaj tylko, że życie twoje i twoich przyjaciół także jest zagrożone.

Brązowowłosy zamrugał gwałtownie. Co Primo miał na myśli? – Co… co chcesz przez to powiedzieć?

- Nie żałuj swojej decyzji jeśli ty, twoja rodzina i przyjaciele nagle znikniecie. Mimo wszystko, moja śmierć automatycznie wpłynie na każde pokolenie po moim. To twój wybór… - odpowiedział Giotto.

Tsuna zmarszczył brwi i zeskoczył z łóżka. – Prędzej umrę niż pozwolę mojej rodzinie i przyjaciołom zniknąć i zginąć! Może i jestem Beznadziejnym Tsuną… Ale nigdy się na to nie zgodzę!

- Czy w takim razie doszliśmy do porozumienia?

Emocje buzowały w Tsunie, ale odpowiedź była oczywista. Zdeterminowany założył swój pierścień nieba na palec i zacisnął pięść, kiedy pierścień zapłonął. – Tak, niech tak będzie.

Lekki uśmiech zagościł na ustach Vongoli Primo. – Wiedziałem, że mnie nie zawiedziesz. Dziękuje ci, Vongola Decimo… Przygotuj się dobrze.

Po tych słowach światło otaczające Primo stopniowo blakło, aż w końcu zniknęło całkowicie, pozostawiając Vongolę Decimo w znów pustym pokoju.

Gdy został sam, z niepokojem zastanowił się nad swoją decyzją. Miał ochotę krzyczeć, płakać i zachowywać się jak pięcioletnie dziecko z napadem histerii, co by zresztą zrobił zanim spotkał Reborna.

Ale powstrzymał się. Musi być silniejszy. Jeżeli to oznacza obronę przyjaciół i rodziny, zrobi to. Nawet jeśli ceną będzie jego życie.

Nie mogą zniknąć. Zwłaszcza jeśli miałoby być to winą jego bezmyślności i nieodpowiedzialnych zachowań, przez które wdepnął w to całe bagno. To nie powinno się stać… nie, źle - to nie może się stać.

Podejmując ostatecznie decyzję, nieco chwiejnie wstał. Wydawać by się mogło, że ciężar w jego sercu zmaterializował się w prawdziwym życiu. Ten ciężar zwany był ciężarem odpowiedzialności za wszystkie życia, o które się troszczył.

Chowając pierścień za materiał koszuli, zszedł po stromych schodach na dół do kuchni.

* * *

><p>Głosy i śmiechy wypełniały powietrze kiedy dzieci i dorośli usadawiali się do walnej bitwy – śniadania. Tsuna przekroczył próg drzwi i uśmiechnął się blado. Tak, to było warte ochrony – śmiechy, proste uczucie szczęścia, normalny styl życia nie mający jakiegokolwiek związku z mafią. Oczami szukał swojego celu, decydując się w końcu na pewnego raczkującego zabójcę odzianego w zwykły, czarny garnitur i fedorę z pomarańczowym pasem.<p>

- Reborn.

Domowy korepetytor dziwnie popatrzył znad gazety którą właśnie czytał, zauważając zaniepokojoną minę Tsuny.

- Mamma. Idę na górę do pokoju Tsuny, nie dołączę do śniadania.

Nana odwróciła się nieco z uśmiechem. – Okej~! Przyniosę wam później kawę!

Dzieciak skinął głową i bez słowa wstał. Opuścił kuchnie dając znać swemu uczniowi, by poszedł za nim do sypialni.

Kiedy wreszcie byli na miejscu , Reborn usiadł na prowizorycznie zrobionym posłaniu i skrzyżował nogi.

- Mów – zażądał.

Tsuna zajął miejsce naprzeciwko dziecka, wziął głęboki oddech i zaczął tłumaczyć sytuację osławionemu mafiozo. Cieszył się, że Reborn nie przerywał mu gdy mówił; to znacznie ułatwiało wylewanie myśli i emocji o kryzysie, bez żadnego wahania. Gdy skończył, z niepokojem oczekiwał na werdykt, próbując go odgadnąć z wyrazu twarzy Arcobaleno. Ale jak zwykle brunet poniósł sromotną porażkę z powodu fedory rzucającej cień na twarz Reborna, ukrywając jego oczy.

Po kilku pełnych napięcia minutach, niecierpliwość zwyciężyła. – Rebo… - zaczął, ale urwał pod ostrym spojrzeniem, natychmiast zamykając usta.

Przygryzł wargi i czekał. Wreszcie Reborn skinął ponuro do swego nieudolnego ucznia. – Rozumiem. Niezwykle mało prawdopodobnym jest, że otrzymasz jakąś pomoc podczas tej misji. Ryzyko, że zostaniesz zabity jest niebezpiecznie wysokie – i nie tylko to, porażka… jej cena i konsekwencje będą olbrzymie. Mogę pomóc ci jedynie się przygotować, Beznadziejny Tsuna… Reszta zależy od ciebie.

Ostatni promyk nadziei którego biedny brunet kurczowo trzymał się w sercu, rozpadł się na tysiąc delikatnych kawałeczków. Gdzieś w głębi umysłu wierzył, że jego sadystyczny korepetytor-Spartan znajdzie sposób, by go z tego wyciągnąć. Ale złudna nadzieja prysła i zawiedziony chłopiec mógł tylko wbijać wzrok w drewnianą podłogę, aż w końcu powoli zamknął oczy.

- Rozumiem… - głos Tsuny był ledwie słyszalny.

Arcobaleno Słońca pociągnął fedorę w dół.

Tsuna musiał nauczyć się odpowiedzialności. Nie mógł być z chłopcem wiecznie. Ale nawet jeśli tak było, czuł, że jest na to za wcześnie. Jego student-idiota wciąż miał długą drogę do przebycia nim osiągnie punkt, w którym Reborn mógłby go uznać za przygotowanego do czegokolwiek. Spartański mafiozo zmarszczył brwi. Ten kryzys nie zapowiadał się dobrze. Ale… wciąż… Wszystkim, co Reborn mógł zrobić, było modlić się w nadziei, że nastolatek nie złamie się ani nie zawiedzie tym razem.

* * *

><p>WYJAŚNIENIE:<p>

* **Prekognitywny** – osoba posiadająca wiedzę o przyszłych zdarzeniach, której nie można wywnioskować z wiedzy aktualnej; jest to odmiana myślenia intuicyjnego. Myślenie prekognitywne

jest domysłem, odzwierciedleniem przyszłych zdarzeń na podstawie nikłych przesłanek, słabych bodźców lub nawet bodźców podprogowych. Innym przykładem myślenia prekognitywnego są marzenia senne, które wcześniej niż świadomość mogą opracowywać informacje.


End file.
